Batman Chronicles: Scarecrow
by arkell1
Summary: Bruce Wayne has just turned 16. He has a new car and a new girlfriend. He and Gotham exchange student, Jonathan Crane have come to the birthplace of psychology to learn from the master of psychology, Hugo Strange.


Batman created by Bob Kane

Comic characters by DC Comics

Rachel Dawes created by David Goyer

Batman Chronicles : Scarecrow

Introduction

Bruce Wayne travels to Germany. He wants to study psychology at its birthplace. He has mastered criminology and law. He has build quite a reputation as a playboy. He has dated Vicki Vale, Selina Kyle, was seen with Shirley Holmes and Rachel Dawes. This is part of the disguise.

He is growing taller. The red shirt and yellow jacket he wears for crime fighting are getting a little small.. He must either purchase new crime fighting gear in that color or let the Robin identity disappear. Robin can be linked to Bruce Wayne. Bruce thinks its time to put away childish behavior.

Harvey Dent can link his former best friend to his crime fighting persona.. Harvey's other half whom Bruce calls "Two-Face" is dangerous. His relationship with Rachel Dawes is behind him. She was a bright spot in his life. Bruce is about to turn sixteen. In the United States, when teens turn 16, they get wheels.. Bruce has been riding a red motorcycle when in the Robin identity.. He might purchase a black motorcycle. He is going to get his first car. He is looking at a Porsche sports car. The color red because it sticks out in a crowd..

Alfred Pennyworth is glad just to get out of the house. In England he had numerous friends and enemies. So he did not venture away from the Wayne estate in England.. Alfred suggests to Bruce maybe if he continues with the education maybe being Bruce Wayne while traveling could be a liability. He reminds his young master that he must be able to be in Gotham City by his eighteenth birthday to take control and ownership of Wayne Enterprises. Alfred on the other hand does not have to be in Gotham for anything. His job is to raise and protect his young charge, His job goes where Bruce goes. Alfred loves his family. His ex-flame Joanna and his daughter Julia. She has mastered foreign relations. She tells her father she is going to try to master the law.

Jonathan Crane a Gotham City teenager. Who loves psychology. Especially the psychology of fear.. He is a scrawny weakling. He gets picked on at Gotham High. He has a protector in Thomas Elliot. He has a possible girlfriend in Rachel Dawes. His parents transfer him to the foreign exchange program thinking this will toughen their wimpy son up. John is sent to Berlin University.. Here he intends to study psychology. John thinks that Germany is beautiful compared to New Jersey. He hears that Bruce Wayne will be in some of his classes. Not that he cares, they are from two different social classes. Crane is strictly middle class. His parents are teachers. His father a football coach. His mother a grade school teacher. Wayne is really rich. He owns his own company. Bruce Wayne bought himself a Porsche. John thinks that Wayne's parents were a doctor and a socialite He uses were because Bruce's parents are dead. Shot by an unknown gunman.. Jonathan wonders what that does to a kid.

Julie Madison travels the world as a supermodel. She also did some acting. She is thinking that she needs a change. She has come to Berlin University to study the law. This is as far from the States and her popularity that she can get. She feels that she is in no models land. She hears that she has to take psychology too. She might even take a course in criminology. These are courses which she will need if she decides to continue with her New York lifestyle. Ultimately Julie hopes to find that man where she can settle down and have some children. She hears rumors that there are two Americans at the school. Jonathan Crane a scholarship student studying psychology. He is not her type of man if you can even call him that. On the other hand is Bruce Wayne, who is very much her type of man. He is also studying psychology. According to the rumor mill Wayne has also mastered criminology and law. Julie thinks that she could get some study help from the young genius. Julie thinks she could reward Bruce; wait what's she thinking, he's a billionaire. How do you payback a billionaire? Some models would repay a billionaire with sex. She thinks that is too shallow even for her Julie Madison, American and international supermodel.. She might just want to date him.

Meanwhile in Gotham City, Charles Palatine and John Earle have called Berlin University to set up an appointment for Bruce Wayne with Doctor Hugo Strange. Strange is the psychology department head at Berlin University. He is consulting on the traumatic effects of the Wayne homicides on young Bruce's leadership skills. What Wayne Enterprises wants to know is Bruce going to make it to his eighteenth birthday two years down the road. Is he psychologically stable to guide the company into the future. If the rumors he hears about Bruce are true he is more than able to guide Wayne Enterprises into the future. The American education system does not allow for students to have more than one major.

Strange wonders what Wayne's agenda is collecting the two masteries he has accomplished..

Bruce Wayne is walking to his initial meeting with Dr. Hugo Strange. Strange is the head of his department which him and his friend Jonathan Crane are studying psychology. They have Julie Madison in their class. Strange put in his message to Bruce that he needed to see me urgent. He says it concerns my parents' company. Its my company in a few years. Right now I am the unofficial owner. Bruce opens the door to office of Hugo Strange.

Hugo starts " You're probably wondering why I called you here."

Bruce replies "Your note said it was about Wayne Enterprises"

Hugo says " I have been hired by them to consult on your psychological well-being."

Bruce says " Look Doc, the Porsche was my sixteenth birthday present."

Hugo rebuts " Its not about the sports car. Its about how well you are coping with your parents' murder/"

Bruce says " I'm doing what a normal college student is doing eight years after such a tragedy."

Hugo asks "You are quite an impressive student, Mr. Wayne. When Berlin University asked the Sorbonne and London University for your transcript, They said that Bruce Wayne is a genius. Your transcript says you already mastered criminology and law. What do you hope to accomplish? How many more subjects do you hope to master"

Bruce rebuts "I'm just applying myself, Doctor Strange."

Hugo says "You're avoiding the question, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce interjects "The teacher persona works for you. Dr. Strange/ It just does not work for me."

Hugo asks "What persona works for you my friend?"

Bruce replies "The playboy persona."

Hugo says "You're butler is very loyal Mr. Wayne. I had to convince him it was determential to your mental health to keep secrets at such a young age."

Bruce starts to squirm He replies "What did Alfred say?"

Hugo starts " He said that he believes you have or had a Zorro obsession when you were eight."

Bruce says " I grew out of it"

Hugo replies " The murder of your father and mother should have killed any obsessions with fictional characters."

Bruce says " The Zorro character was based on a real person."

Hugo replies " Be careful my young pupil the Mexican bandit McCulley based Zorro on died."

Bruce says "Fighting for what he believe in good day Doctor Strange."

Hugo says" Now that that nasty business is over with how's the assignment I gave you going?"

Bruce says " Its going. I need to get home to finish the assignment."

As Bruce Wayne leaves his office. Hugo takes his notes from the initial meeting and transcribes them onto his computer. He looks at his notes.

Client : Wayne Enterprises

Subject: Bruce Wayne

Notes: Bruce is very smart. He hides his intelligence. He would make a good manager. He seems stuck in childhood. He plays the playboy role very well. This persona fits him. I believe there is another role better suited for him. I will conduct more interview and hidden participant observation.

Hugo Strange private file: Bruce Wayne has an obsession with the fictional character Zorro. He plays the Don Diego playboy role very well.. Where's the Zorro crime fighting persona?.

Back at Bruce Wayne's place/ Alfred is cleaning the house when Bruce walks in the door. Alfred can tell Bruce is not happy.

"What's wrong Master Bruce?" asks Alfred.

Bruce asks " Did you talk to Dr. Strange about my life?"

Alfred asks "Does he suspect you have a crime fighting persona?"

Bruce says :" He asked if I liked Zorro? He accused me of being Don Diego."

Alfred says " You are like Don Diego."

Bruce replies " I don't want him to know that. Strange could tell Mr. Earle and Mr. Palatine. Then I will not be able to control my parents' legacy.

Alfred says "You have a homework assignment that is due for your next psychology class."

Bruce says " I'll finish it later." Bruce begins putting on his gray shirt with black jacket.

Alfred asks "Where are you going now?"

Bruce says "I have a hunch about Hugo Strange"

Alfred says " What type of hunch?"

Bruce says "Blackmail. We may never get to prove it. He made it seem wrong to be a detective. I wonder what he is hiding.."

Alfred asks " You think you are being a little suspicious/?"

Bruce says "This could stop my future plans. Alfred I want you to use your spy skills and get into Strange's office."

Alfred asks "What about you Master Bruce?"

Bruce replies " I'm going to go spend time with Julie."

At Julie Madison's place. She is studying her law book.. Bruce enters her room. He eyes her supermodel good looks.

Julie asks "Do you know the answer to this question?"

Bruce says "Shoot and we will see what the answer is."

Julie says " There is a person who has killed an entire family what is his sentence?"

Bruce asks "Fist offense or second offense."

Julie says "First offense."

Bruce says ' Life sentence with eligibility for parole in 20 years"

Julie says Thank you. You did not come here for studying?"

Bruce says " We need to talk."

Julie says " About what?"

Bruce says " Dr. Hugo Strange is investigating me."

Julie asks " What for?"

Bruce says " To see if I am sane enough to run Wayne Enterprises."

Julie says "That does not matter to me"

Bruce says "Thanks Julie."

Bruce and Julie begin kissing. Bruce notices Julie's red top. He takes it off. He kisses Julie on the neck and lower. Julie also kisses Bruce very passionately taking off his clothes.. Bruce takes off Julie's bra and kisses her some more..Julie and Bruce make love.

The next morning Bruce and Julie wake up together.. Bruce and Julie take their respective showers. Bruce puts his clothes on from the night before. Julie comes out in some fresh clothes. Bruce runs out to his car. As Bruce is driving away from Julie's place he calls Alfred.

Alfred says" He gets nothing

Bruce thinks this unusual for a man of Alfred's training and devotion.

Doctor Hugo Strange is using his henchmen called the Monster Men. The Monster Men are Strange's enforcers. They go after anybody who will not pay the doctor's blackmail schemes. Strange uses his money to inject his henchmen with the Monster Man serum. This grants them incredible strength and speed. However this is all instinctual as the Monster Men are mindless zombies.

Alfred discovers Strange's secret lair. He has discovered the Monster Men. Strange activates the Monster Men. They go after Alfred who is in over his head. He needs to call Bruce. He grabs his cellular phone, Hugo Strange grabs the cell phone

Hugo asks "What's this Mr. Pennyworth?

Alfred says " My mobile/"

Hugo asks " Who were you calling perhaps your master?"

Alfred informs Hugo Strange "My name is Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth, British royal guard and former SIS operative."

Hugo asks " Did MI6 send you to stop my blackmail schemes or my experiments. Gloating " I have a greater menace than the Monster Men"

Alfred asks " What is that?"

Hugo says "Meet my lab assistant, Scarecrow. I have been tutoring him in the art of psychology and psychological warfare."

Alfred says ' Strange you monster, turning one of your students into a criminal.

Scarecrow says " What do you fear Alfred?" The Scarecrow wears orange shirt with burlap sack for a mask. It goes however down to a breathing tank..

Bruce is investigating the case. He contacts Kord Industries. They have a long complicated computerized ordering system.

The voice says "Kord Industries how may I help you.

Bruce says " This is Bruce Wayne. I am in Berlin Germany. I need some Kord Industries special sunglasses. I need some lightweight body armor. I need some flash bangs. I need some smoke bombs.

The voice says " Is that all Mister Wayne?"

Bruce says " That is all thank you.

The voice says " Payment"

Bruce says " Debit. I will pick up my stuff at Wayne Enterprises Berlin office."

The voice "Thank you for your purchase, Bruce Wayne.

Bruce runs to the Porsche. Bruce appears to be dressed in a gray shirt with a black jacket.. At Wayne Enterprises Berlin. Bruce is changing into the body armor. He puts it under his gray shirt.. He loads up the sunglasses.. He is about ready to go. Bruce also grabs a few tranquilizer darts. He puts a mild sedative in them. He silently thanks his father for teaching his to make local anastetic. Now he needs a delivery system..

Bruce has a strong dislike of guns. However a tranquilizer gun can be an exception. He needs it to save his friend and legal guardian.

Scarecrow says "He will wince in pain. He is being paralyzed by his own fears"

Strange says "Give some to the Monster Men."

Scarecrow says " They are already mindless servants of yours doctor."

Strange says " I helped you get revenge on your tormentors."

Scarecrow says " I scared them to death with my fear toxin."

Strange asks " How long will Pennyworth last?"

Scarecrow says " Not long. His mind is already collapsing in from his innermost fears."

Inside Alfred's head. He is experiencing his worst nightmare. The death of his loved ones. He cannot stop the circumstances of the event.

Firs the sees the death of his beloved daughter Julia. Then he sees the death of Bruce Wayne, his foster son and charge.

Alfred is sent to the Sorbonne. There he sees Julia. She is on a date. Then the man gets a crazy look on his face. Then he kills Julia.

Next Alfred sees Bruce Wayne in his Robin crime fighting gear. He faces a criminal, the criminal kills Bruce the same way his parents were killed.

Alfred thinks to himself. Robin wears body armor. This is untrue. Then he thinks that Julia would never go out on a blind date especially having a mother who used to be in French intelligence

Strange asks " What's happening?"

Scarecrow says "This butler is fighting back. It must be his training. Use the Monster Men to finish off the butler He will still be affected by the fear toxin."

Strange says "Monster Men destroy him."

Scarecrow and Doctor Strange go to a hiding place. Where they can observe the action. All of a sudden the Monster Men attack the butler, Then Bruce appears. He uses the smoke bomb to obscure the view. The Monster Men attack Bruce and Alfred. Bruce trains on the Monster Men with his tranquilizer gun.

Alfred says" Your weapon will be able to slow them down."

Bruce says "They are human."

Alfred says "Yes but they are enhanced with chemical steroids and a neural inhibitor"

Bruce says " The tranquilizer will allow them to think." Bruce shoots the Monster Men with the tranquilizer gun.

Strange says " The butler is playing into my plan. Go get Julie Madison. Wayne cares about her."

Scarecrow says "What makes you think the vigilante is Wayne?"

Strange says " I have studied Wayne's profile."

Bruce says "Upload images of missing students to the Wayne Entertainment. Uploading video of the Monster Men. Attention : Vicki Vale.

Meanwhile at her reporter's desk. Vicki notices that she has some video email from Jan Fledermaus. She see the unknown vigilante fighting what looks like students. Bruce's voice: "Vicki I need this ran tonight worldwide. Thanks"

Vicki uploads the video into the evening edition. :"Missing Berlin students found." Vicki notices the latest news that Julie Madison has recently disappeared. She sends Jan Fledermaus the report. Supermodel Julie Madison newest Berlin University student to disappear.

Bruce says 'Alfred we need to get out of here. Julie's gone missing.."

Alfred asks "Where's your car?"

Bruce says " Outside just to the north."

Bruce and Alfred head to Julie's place. They follow all the commotion.. Bruce takes off the sunglasses which concealed his identity as the unknown vigilante and as Robin.

Reporter says " Its Bruce Wayne. Do you know where Julie is at.?"

Another reporter says " Weren't you two a couple?."

Bruce says "Yes but I have not seen her in hours."

Bruce goes into the house and looks around. He see a few clues which the police do not know about. The missing students describe a frightening man called the Scarecrow. He appeared to be working in concert with Doctor Strange. Now Julie is missing. Whoever this Scarecrow is he has crossed the wrong man. Bruce starts looking for clues. He looks through Julie's books. He looks through her cell phone. She was last called from Jonathan Crane.

Bruce says "Crane" He uploads the cell phone record to the Berlin Police Department. However the Jonathan Crane has escaped. He leaves Julie Madison screaming from the reaction to the fear toxin. Julie is taken to the Berlin hospital.. Bruce hears reports that Crane has avoided capture. Bruce gets angry "Julie does not have long."

Alfred says "Maybe Master Bruce you can help Julie"

Bruce says "How?"

Alfred replies "Dr. Strange wants a Zorro-type crime fiighting persona. Give him one Give him Robin"

Bruce says "Then we can arrest him as well."

Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth go back to the Wayne estate in Berlin. Alfred gets a new red shirt and yellow jacket ready. to go out on the streets. On the left side of the red shirt is a R in a circle. Its over Bruce's heart. Bruce thinks that Strange and Crane will buy this. Bruce grabs the mask that he used in Gotham City with Harvey Harris.

Robin says " I prefer the sunglasses"

Alfred says " Only a crazy teen would fight crime with untrained eyes."

Robin says " Do you think that I am a crazy teen, Alfred?"

Alfred says "No Master Bruce."

Robin says " This could backfire and I could get hurt."

Alfred says "Nonsense Master Bruce. If you get hurt we can always take you back to the States".

Robin says "Strange and his Scarecrow have been exposed. Crane will be the one taking the appointment with Robin. So its Scarecrow vs. Robin."

Robin approaches Doctor Strange's office. Bruce was right it was Scarecrow aka Crane taking the appointment.

Scarecrow says " Welcome Robin."

Robin says "Where is Doctor Strange?"

Scarecrow says "he left to a sunnier climate."

Robin says " He left you Crane."

Scarecrow says "Shut up. I have studied your psychological profile Robin ever since you showed up in France and England."

Robin says "You forgot one Crane."

Scarecrow says "Which one?"

Robin says " Gotham" As he says this he lunges at Scarecrow. Scarecrow is unable to overpower Robin. That is until he grabs his fear toxin..

The fear toxin reveals Robin's secrets as Bruce begins to relive that tragic night. The fear toxin automatically intensifies the emotions Bruce is feeling. This allows the Scarecrow to escape.

Alfred bursts in and take Robin back to the Wayne estate. Bruce takes off his Robin mask

Bruce says " Mom, Dad, Mother Father."

Alfred says " Bruce what ever you are seeing its not real. It is a psychological hallucinogen."

In side Bruce's head there is images and memories of his parents

Thomas Wayne says What do you want to do for your birthday Bruce

Young Bruce says "Go see Zorro he is my favorite detective."

Thomas says "Very well Bruce we will go see a vintage Zorro movie. The newer ones are not true to the source material."

The Waynes enjoyed going to the Park Row movie theater. That way they can always go see Doctor Leslie, dad's friend.. After the movie the Wayne's are walking down a dark alley to get to there car.

Bruce asks "What would they do with Zorro in Gotham City."

Thomas says A man fighting against injustice in Gotham, they would probably put him in Arkham."

The gunman appears from the dark. His name is Joe Chill. This may not be his real name. It could be an alias.

The gunman says "Give me the jewels and all your money."

The gunman rips the pearls off Martha Wayne's neck. Thomas Wayne jumps to stop him. Thomas is shot. Then all of a sudden the gunman hears a police car and decides to run away.

Thomas calls Bruce to him " Everything is going to be OK.. Zorro in Arkham."

Bruce is sobbing the whole time that his father is telling him this information.

Alfred takes his young employer to the Wayne Laboratory. There he is able to extract some poisoned blood. Alfred is able to make an antidote for all the Scarecrow's victims.. The missing students, formerly Strange's henchmen aka The Monster Men agreed to testify against him. However Strange disappeared to unknown parts. He is now wanted for his crimes.

Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow is allowed to master psychology. He is heading back to Gotham to work on his Ph.D in Psychology.

Julie Madison has mastered the law. However she decided not to use her law degree. She is headed back to the United States to work on a modeling and acting career.

Bruce Wayne has now mastered psychology and the masters of fear, Scarecrow and Doctor Strange. His experience has taught him that he does not know enough about the scientific parts of crime-fighting.

Julie says " Bruce, what are you doing next?"

Bruce says " I'm going to return to the States."

Julie asks "Gotham?"

Bruce replies " No Boston but I may be able to commute between Boston and Gotham."

Julie asks "What subject?"

Bruce says "Chemistry and physics."

Julie says "What for?"

Bruce says "Your experience with Scarecrow taught me I need more knowledge"

Julie says" How sweet. Where in Boston?"

Bruce says "Massachusetts Institute of Technology"


End file.
